Love and Moonlight
by Skyleaf12
Summary: Bravepetal knows the oath she took as a warrior by heart. But will she really be brave enough to die for the one she loves?


**This is my first fanfic and I apologize for any typos. Please review! I could really use the advice. This is also a one-shot.**

 **Bravepetal's Story; Love and Moonlight**

"I Gingerstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commended them to you as warriors in their turn. She looked down, eyes narrowed. "Mosspaw, Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Replied Larkpaw breathlessly.

"I do." echoed Mosspaw, all the hard work leading to this moment shone out in his mossy green eyes.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names: Mosspaw from this day forward you will be know as Mosspool. Starclan honors your loyalty and dedication and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Gingerstar padded forward and rested her chin on the newly named Mosspools head. Mosspool respectfully licked her shoulder and stepped back to sit by his mentor Eagleswoop.

Gingerstar then repeated the process with Larkpaw, honoring her bravery and strength, and naming her Larkwing. I puffed out my chest with pride as the clan chanted their names. I remember when they were just tiny, helpless, kits suckling at my belly. Who knew that hey would soon be fine warriors their father could be proud of. Thoughts of my mate brought the grief back, rolling over me like the waves of a lake. _Smoketail._ I sighed. Larkwing broke out of the thong of clanmates surrounding them, running over to me, her brother following more slowly.

"Bravepetal! Can you believe it!" Shouted Larkwing, her tail waving excitedly. "We're finally warriors!" My eyes glistened with tears.

"I am so proud of both of you. I know you will make the clan even better than it is now." I meowed softly, looking in both of their eyes. I suddenly felt very old, looking at my daughter was like seeing a younger version of myself. We shared the same short calico pelt and light blue eyes. Mosspool took after his father with his mossy green eyes broad shoulders, and smoky gray coat. It was almost moonhigh. "Don't forget your vigil."I reminded them gently.

While everyone else was going to their nest, I slipped though the thorn barrier, nodding to my kits on the way out. I sighed. It was a good night for a walk. The moons light shone in through the treetops, reflecting off the water droplets still clinging to the trees and undergrowth from the rain earlier. I inhaled sharply. This was just like the night I had first met Smoketail, just Smoke then. I had snuck out of camp that night to practice hunting. Letting out a mrrow of amusement, I could still picture the the look on the clans faces when I showed up with Smoke instead!

Suddenly a dangerous growl came from behind me, bringing with it a smell even the tiniest kit would know. Fox! I spun around just as a weight forced me to the ground. Recalling all my warrior training, I rolled with the attack, dislodging the fox before it could get a good grip. I was on my paws in an instant. Pivoting on my back foot I slashed its muzzle, crying out as the fox clamped its jaws on my front leg, shaking me back and forth like a piece of prey. It dropped me on my stomach and prepared to deliver the killing bite. I moved at the last second intense pain arched my back. I yowled as loud as a could. Leaving me for dead, the fox began to follow my scent trail back to camp. I was lucky, a little to the left and my spine would have snapped. Even so, I would soon bleed to death. My vision was blurry at best, blood dripping into my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out the turmoil in my head. I was suddenly glad I had convinced Gingerstar to move up the ceremony.

Oh, I would miss my kits. Wait... My eyes snapped open. The camp! I struggled to my paws, swaying precariously. I shook my head. I had to get there first! I ran as fast as my fatally wounded body would allow, eating up the ground with my long legs. I skidded to a halt just inside the thorn barrier, looking wildly around the camp.

Another fox had joined the fight. As I watched though, the young fox was frantically pushing its way through the prickly wall, spurred on by Rosecloud and Owlpaw. A yowl split the air, my head whipped in it's direction. The screech had been from Gingerstar, half her tail in my foxes mouth. Behind Gingerstar I saw my kits, standing shoulder to shoulder protecting the nursery. Exaustion could be seen in their every move, in their weakening swipes and dragging tails. I watched helplessly as Larkwing clamped her teeth in the fox's shoulder. The fox easily shook her off, and lunged for her throat in her moment of weakness.

Time slowed down. I saw the fear come, filling my daughter's eyes. Then the peace, the acceptance. She let out her breath, closed her eyes, and prepared for the end. Grief overwelmed me. She had so much life, so much love ahead of her. But **I** didn't. I had my life. I had a mate. I had gotten to watch my kits grow up and become brave warriors their clan could be proud of. I knew what I had to do.

I leaped, farther than I ever had in my life. I saw the foxes jaw come closer, sharp, bloodstained teeth glinting in the moonlight. Then I hit the ground, sliding hard into Larkwing and knocked her halfway across the clearing. I felt teeth meet my throat, immediately followed by a pain that seared up and down my broken body, the most blinding, pain inducing agony I had ever felt. And then nothing, but the strong suffocating scent of death flooded my nostrils.

I opened my eyes and stepped up from my body. I looked down and found the smell of death had been replaced by the sharp, frosty, scent of moonlight and stars I could now see dancing in my fur. I looked up into the night sky. _Smoketail._ With an excited laugh, I bounded up to my mate's side, and together we walked to Starclan, tails twined, where we would watch over and wait for the rest of our family.

 **Please review!**


End file.
